


Sit Next to Me

by slowloris2485



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Around the time Peter has just realized that he may have actual feelings for Deadpool, someone else literally stumbles through his front door and then refuses to leave for very long.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter stumbled when he released his webbing and landed on the roof, hopping a bit forward and nearly face planting. He stood still for several seconds, willing the exhaustion induced dizziness and nausea away, praying that the meager contents of his stomach would settle before he had to get home.

 

He groaned when he was finally able to straighten, twisting to try and ease sore muscles from the fight he’d just had with Doc Ock. That guy was always a bitch to fight, even more so when he was running on practically no sleep.

 

It was late, nearly two and he had planned on studying for finals which would be going on for the next week or so but he was also grateful beyond belief that it was Saturday, which meant he could possibly, actually sleep in a little, if he could actually get to sleep.

 

The tingle of his Spidey sense went off, not the _danger_ warning but more of the _you’re not alone_ one and Peter turned, already knowing who it would be before Deadpool swung himself up over the ledge and onto the roof.

 

“Hey,” he said, rubbing at a tender spot on his ribs where the villain had gotten a good shot in, “thanks for the help.”

 

“No problemo, baby boy. You good?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter paused, stretching his arms over his head. “Just…tired.” He raised an eyebrow at the way Deadpool was staring at him. “Wade? You good?”

 

“Yeah, I’m definitely good. Anything to keep all that undamaged.” He leered when he said it and Peter was constantly amazed that those facial expressions showed through the mask.

 

He snorted, used to that sort of thing. “Right. Well, I’m going to go home, and hopefully sleep for at least a day.”

 

“Aw, come on Spidey! The night is still young. I know a twenty four hour diner that isn’t a total trash heap nearby. My treat.” The new expression was hopeful, and Peter hesitated for a moment, despite how tired he was.

 

Thing was, he liked hanging out with Wade, and they’d been doing that more and more often lately. He _liked_ Wade. It had taken a while for that to happen, but it had, and Peter was a little worried about what he was pretty sure was a forming crush.

 

He recognized the feelings. They weren’t the hero worshiping crushes he’d had on guys like Bruce or Tony, more like the ones he’d developed on Gwen or MJ based more on who they really were.

 

So, he hesitated. It helped that he had eaten pretty much nothing all day and was pretty sure he had nothing edible but Ramen Noodles at his apartment. “No masks?” He requested after a moment, moving towards the backpack he usually kept on this roof because it was usually where he and Wade met up after they patrolled together.

 

It was weird, showing up at a restaurant in his full Spider-Man suit and Deadpool knew his identity now, had figured it out not long after Tony had. It was actually kind of ridiculous. Peter had gone years with the only person to have ever found out being Gwen, and then he’d made friends with the Avengers and that had changed.

 

It was better, though. He trusted Wade, and it wasn’t as if he could ever actually get the other man killed. _Not like Gwen._ He frowned slightly at the old familiar pang. It had been years but he still felt it every time.

 

“Oh, you can wear whatever you want, baby,” Wade said, and Peter could see his brow wiggling through the mask.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled a hoodie and jeans out, putting them over his suit, pulling off his mask last to stuff it in the bag. Wade didn’t. Of course he didn’t. Peter had only seen Wade without the mask a few times and he was horribly self conscious about his scars.

 

Peter had tried, really he had, to get him to feel more comfortable about it, told him that they didn’t bother Peter, and they didn’t, at least not in the vain way. It bothered him what might have happened _to_ Wade for him to have those sorts of scars when he could re-grow limbs and heal from pretty much any wound but he wasn’t grossed out or horrified or any of those sorts of things that Wade liked to say when he balked at taking off the mask.

 

Still, he didn’t want to make Wade uncomfortable. So… “Food?” He asked, after he’d slipped on his tennis shoes.

 

Alkjdslkjsk

 

Peter kind of felt like he was floating he was so tired. He trudged his way up the stairs to his apartment, not trusting the elevator that broke down all the time. He was full, at least, for the first time in a while and it was making him even more sleepy.

 

He got into his apartment and kicked the door shut behind him, almost immediately collapsing on his couch as soon as he was close enough. He should probably get up. His bed was a twin, and the mattress was kind of old but it was still more comfortable than the couch. That would require energy, however, and now that he was lying flat, any energy he’d had fled. He dropped off to sleep.

 

He was pretty soundly asleep so he didn’t hear it when the door knob turned. However, his powers wouldn’t let him sleep through it. No matter how deeply asleep he was, that sense of danger, that tingle that went up his spine like a jolt of electricity had him snapping awake, becoming lucid faster than someone without super powers could manage.

 

He’d barely gotten to roll off the couch to stand when a man came tripping into his apartment, falling face first just inside the door with a groan. He lay there for several seconds while Peter stared at him.

 

“Um?” Peter took a step closer. “Can I help you?” He asked as the guy pushed himself up to his knees, swaying a bit. There was a fair amount of irritation in his voice because he’d been woken up. Also, Peter recognized the guy now that he’d gotten up so Peter could see his face, as one of his neighbors.

 

Peter caught a glimpse of green eyes before they slid away from Peter’s. When he spoke, he had an accent. “This isn’t my place.”

 

Peter snorted, crossing his arms. “No, dude. You’re across the hall.” He also recognized that this was partially his fault. He hadn’t locked his door, after all.

 

The man closed his eyes and hummed, stumbling to his feet. He was short, positively tiny, actually, with messy black hair. Any other circumstances, and Peter would have thought he was cute. In fact, Peter had thought he was cute on more than one occasion since they’d lived across from each other.

 

Peter had never met him formally. They’d never talked, and Peter had only seen him a few times, even though he was pretty sure the guy had lived across from him for a long while. Peter had gotten the impression that the guy was a bit of a recluse.

 

“You should probably go back to your own place,” Peter said. _Please,_ he added silently, _I’d really like to pass out again._

 

The man was ignoring him, though, patting down his pockets and it became clear what he was looking for when he stepped back and there was a crunching sound from under one of his shoes.

 

“Oh,” he said, staring down dumbly at the shattered remains of his glasses with a frown, “that’s not good.”

 

Peter sighed, and reached forward to snag his shoulder. “How much did you drink to mistake where you lived?”

 

The man shrugged. “Dunno. Can’t really see right now but it’s not from the drinking. Where’s 501?”

 

Peter snorted, pushing him until he was sitting on Peter’s  couch. “Right across from me, actually. Sit, I’ll get some water.”

 

“Thanks, nice stranger,” he responded and Peter shook his head, exasperated and moving to the tiny half kitchen to get him some.

 

When he came back, the tiny man was curled up into a ball on his couch, asleep. Peter watched him a moment, considered waking him and hauling him back to his own apartment but in the end, he simply scribbled a note and taped it to the glass of water, and moved towards the bedroom. It wasn’t as if he had much to steal and if the guy tried getting into his bedroom, his spidey sense would wake him again.

 

Peter closed the door and collapsed on his bed.

 

Ladkjslkjd

 

Harry woke to the usual. That being a massive, pounding headache brought on by too much alcohol. He groaned, and for several minutes, lay there with the pain and nausea raging. He should get up, if he was smart he would have a potion in his cabinets to counteract the hangover but he had never been smart, and the pain was a distraction, the same way being drunk was.

 

He finally managed to push himself up until he was sitting and opened his eyes just enough to squint. He didn’t have his glasses on or contacts in, but even so, he could tell he wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

 

He froze for several moments. The apartment looked mostly like his except the clutter definitely _wasn’t_ his. He tensed, but felt a little better when he pulled up his sleeve and found his wand safely holstered against his forearm.

 

When he squinted towards the coffee table in front of him, he spotted the glass of water and note. Harry pulled the note and frowned deeply. Harry held it close to his face. He couldn’t see shit without his glasses but he was near sighted, not far sighted.

 

 _To the guy from 501_  
you got drunk, mistook  
my apartment for yours  
broke your glasses  
then fell asleep  
which is currently  
what I should be doing  
please don’t wake me up  
I haven’t slept in days  
it’d be nice if you locked  
the door on your way out  
as well. Thanks.

Harry stared, first at the note, and then towards the closed bedroom door incredulously. What kind of idiot let someone they didn’t know sleep it off in their place? Especially in this cheap apartment building.

 

Seriously, he was lucky Harry wasn’t some thief. He spotted a bit of mail on the table by the glass, with the apartment number on it as well as the name _Peter Parker._ Oh. It was that Peter Parker. He’d never actually spoken to the guy, but the reminder of his last failure kind of made him wish he were still drunk.

 

Harry got to his feet, picking up the glass and moving towards Peter’s tiny kitchen. Feeling both guilty and embarrassed that he’d broken into someone else’s place, he washed the glass out and put it up in the cupboard, his frown coming back at how barren they were.

 

“Geez,” he said softly, curiosity getting him to open Peter’s fridge as well, “what does this guy live on? Ramen?”

 

Harry chewed his lip, already thinking up an idea.

 

Lakdjlkjsdk

 

Peter woke late in the afternoon, actually feeling well rested for the first time in what felt like forever. He came out of his room, yawning and satisfied when he saw that his couch was empty and the lock on the door handle was turned.

 

Everything was the same as he’d left it, which was good. He really had been beyond exhausted, and despite the fact that he had super powers, it really hadn’t been his smartest idea to let the guy stay.

 

He shuffled to his kitchen. He already knew there was nothing in his fridge before he opened it but…

 

“Huh?” There _was_ something. There was a pan, a pretty big one too. Inside the pan was several different kinds of breakfast foods with a note on top of it. Peter picked it up, stunned.

 

 _To the guy from 511_  
as an apology for  
breaking into your  
place and because  
you can’t just live  
off ramen noodles  
although this did  
require me to break  
in again after I’d already  
left so sorry about that  
as well. You should be  
more careful about letting  
strangers stick around though  
-the guy from 501, Harry

Peter should have felt angrier at the breaking and entering part but his stomach rumbled too at the sight of food that wasn’t pre-packaged cheap garbage. He pulled the pan out and was just a little chagrined with himself at the thought of what he let someone get away with for good food.


	2. Chapter 2

“So!” Wade bounced back to Peter, the grin on his face detectible through the mask. “Rules?”

 

“No web slinging,” Peter repeated obediently, then scowled, jabbing a finger into Wade’s chest. “No hurting yourself either.”

 

“Aw, come on, Spidey. It’s almost like you don’t trust me.”

 

Peter scoffed. He’d trusted Wade with his identity and to watch his back more times than he could count. “No, I just know you have no sense of self preservation.”

 

Wade shrugged. “Not like I can die anyway.”

 

“I don’t care,” Peter said, steel in his tone, “I still don’t want you hurting yourself. This was supposed to be fun, remember?”

 

Wade attached himself to Peter as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “See, he does care!” He practically shouted in Peter’s ear. “I know!...No, I’m not going to ruin it…” He mumbled some other nonsensical things to himself and Peter extracted himself from the embrace.

 

Wade did that sort of thing a lot, talked to the apparent voices in his head, sometimes he made references that Peter thought might be inside jokes with himself. It kind of worried him sometimes but for the most part, mostly because he was pretty sure that whatever insecurities Wade had, those voices in his head liked to throw them in his face.

 

“I do, you know,” he said after a moment, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He was glad he had his mask on because he could _feel_ the blush. “I do care.”

 

Wade paused, actually froze for several seconds before Peter could detect the grin under his mask. “Don’t think this is going to make me go easy on you, baby boy.”

 

Peter snorted and went with Wade to what they had designated as the starting line. “Like I need that.”

 

Lakdjkdj

 

The flurry of spells came in rapid succession, with no sound coming from either man.

 

It had taken Harry years to get to this level, to where he could have an entire fight like this without speaking a spell. However, he was pretty sure he was going to lose this particular match. Not because he was worse than his opponent, but more because he had had a few drinks before coming here.

 

Being tipsy didn’t hinder him completely, but with someone as evenly matched, it would ensure he would lose. He was unsurprised when the red spell hit his chest and he lowered his practice wand as the spell dissolved.

 

“I beat you faster than usual,” Draco said with a scowl on his face, coming closer to him.

 

Harry scoffed. “You don’t always win,” he pointed out. The pleasant buzz was fading and he wondered if he should just give in and carry around a flask like Mad Eye Moody had done when he was still alive.

 

“You’re more incompetent than usual.”

 

Harry snorted lightly and dropped down on the floor of the room they were in. “Am I usually incompetent, Malfoy? If so, what exactly does that say about you? My score is we’re pretty even.”

 

“Yes, we are, when you aren’t drunk.” There was irritation in Draco’s voice and this was why Harry still did this with him.

 

Harry and Draco had started these little practice sessions over a year ago. Dueling was something he’d always been good at, added to that the raw power he had. That was never on display here because the wands they used wasn’t their own, were designed so they couldn’t hurt each other.

 

“Don’t come here after you’ve drunk anymore, Potter. I don’t have any use for someone who can’t keep up.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and refrained from telling Draco that he’d kept up alright at first, and, again, Draco didn’t win all the time. “Fuck off,” he said, lightly, instead, getting up and moving to where he’d left his portkey.

 

“Granger is still looking for you, you know,” Draco called from behind him before Harry could leave.

 

Harry whipped around, glaring at him. “Malfoy,” he said, a warning in his voice.

 

“She and Weasley had a pretty massive fight about it where people could hear,” Draco continued, ignoring his tone and walking closer to Harry.

 

Harry shifted, rolled his shoulders. “Yeah? Don’t tell me you’ve decided you care about any of that.”

 

Draco shook his head. “Of course I don’t.”

 

“Really? You sure?” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Because it sure sounds like you might.”

 

Draco shrugged, and he looked away from Harry. “Just…thought you’d like to know, Potter.”

 

Harry watched him for several seconds more. There was a chance that Draco had said it to mess with his head, but Harry doubted it. The bigger possibility was that Draco actually did care, maybe, just a little.

 

“Don’t _care_ , Draco,” he said forcefully. The only reason he still came to these practices was because Draco _didn’t_ care about him. They weren’t friends, had never been friends and, although they weren’t exactly enemies anymore either, they were probably always going to be antagonistic towards each other.

 

“Don’t worry, Harry. There is no chance of that happening.” His tone was bored again.

 

Even if Draco did care, he’d never admit it. It was enough.

 

Lakdjkljds

 

The parkour race was something Deadpool had started with him when they didn’t have much to do on patrol. They were pretty evenly matched when Peter wasn’t using his webbing and Wade wasn’t being a reckless idiot. Seriously, he’d hopped a fence with barbed wire once to get ahead. That was about the time Peter had made the ‘no hurting yourself’ rule.

 

It was honestly a good way to blow off steam without the added pressure of trying to save anyone from a high speed chase or a robbery. He really needed it at the moment too. The pressure of finally graduating had been getting to him, along with the decision he would have to make soon.

 

He had honestly been thinking about, after the week he’d just had of studying and no sleep, scrapping his plan of staying in school until he could put that PhD after his name. It was…nice to be able to just hang out with a friend and do something stupid.

 

Even if that friend was a mercenary who heard voices in his head.

 

“I win!” Peter called, raising his arms in victory, grinning at Deadpool when the older man came to a stop.

 

Deadpool actually whined a bit. “Would’ve if I hadn’t been so distracted.” He said this with a leer.

 

Peter scowled at him. “You did _not_ let me win so you could stare at my ass.”

 

“No, no. But I have admit, it was a very nice view.”

 

Peter snorted, shaking his head. “Have to? Like you don’t talk about that every chance you get?”

 

Wade moved closer, almost into his personal space. “I can’t help it. Maybe if you could step a little closer, I’d get it out of my system.”

 

Peter laughed, blushing just a bit as well. “Shut up,” he said, pushing Wade back a bit. He was about to suggest a re-match, or maybe do something else when a scream sounded from behind him and below.

 

“Well, shit, guess it’s back to work.” Wade started out with Peter following.

 

Lkaldkjskjd

 

Harry was just putting his key in the lock to his apartment when Peter Parker came down the hallway. It was late, again, and Harry leaned back to watch the guy, a little bit of a smile forming on his face.

 

“Hello,” he said, a little tentatively. There was every chance that Peter would be pissed at him for the breaking and entering.

 

Peter looked over at him as he pulled the backpack off his shoulders and dug in one of the side pockets for his keys. “Hey,” he said, turning to open his door, and then stopping to address Harry again, “you know, not that I’m encouraging the whole breaking and entering thing you like doing, but thanks, for the food.”

 

Harry bit his lip around a grin. “It’s not something I _like_ to do,” he protested, “it’s something I did once….twice, and only to you.”

 

“Well, now I feel special,” Peter said with a laugh, getting his door open.

 

Harry hesitated, about to step into his own place when he abruptly turned and held up the bag he was holding. “Hungry?” He asked. “I got more than enough for two and I’m definitely not going to eat it all.” He’d actually planned on leftovers because he would probably end up eating something after drinking some.

 

Peter seemed surprised and then eyed the bag for a moment, like he was seriously considering it. “Come on,” Harry tempted, shaking it a bit, “It’s from that expensive place up the street and the rest will probably end up in the trash if you don’t eat it.”

 

Peter huffed and then tilted his head, inviting Harry back inside his apartment. “Man, I am such a sucker.”

 

Harry grinned brightly and followed him in, setting the food on Peter’s small table. He gave one of the to go boxes to Peter and Peter stared at him for a moment.

 

“Dude…this place is expensive. You sure about this?”

 

Harry shrugged, grabbing his own. “I can afford it.”

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked curiously. “How?”

 

Harry tensed momentarily. “My parents left me a lot of money, actually. Like, enough that my grandkids won’t have to work.”

 

Peter squinted at him, opening one of the packages with silverware in it. “Then why would you live here. Seriously, this place is kind of a shithole.”

 

Harry shrugged. “That’s…kind of a long story, actually.”

 

Peter eyed him a moment before shrugging and starting on the food. Harry’s smile returned at the lack of prodding. That was one good thing about hanging out with someone who didn’t know of him.

 

“Oh, god. That’s so good,” Peter said after a few bites, practically vibrating in his seat.

 

“Yeah? When’s the last time you ate something that you couldn’t get from the Dollar Tree?”

 

“The food you left last time, actually,” Peter answered.

 

They talked while they ate, mostly about superficial things, and Harry had to admit it was nice, to be able to talk to someone who didn’t know about any of his baggage, who had no expectations. Even Draco, as much as he liked to pretend otherwise, had those.

 

Talking about movies and other forms of entertainment with his neighbor was alright.

 

“Seriously? You’ve never seen Lord of the Rings?”

 

Harry’s lips twitched. “No, I never have.” He’d just never had the opportunity, really. He’d only been living in the muggle world for a little over a year, after all.

 

“You are the second person who has told me that. Man, we’ll have to do that one day.”

 

“Aren’t those movies, like, fifteen hours long or something?” He asked skeptically. Peter seemed nice, and he thought he might come to like the company but for that long? And with another person, possibly?

 

Peter waved a hand. “Only the extended edition. We can break it up.”

 

Harry leaned back in his seat. It was kind of presumptuous on Peter’s part,  but still…. “I’ll think about it,” he said, going back to his food. The smile stayed in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up with a violent start, almost falling off his bed and nearly hyperventilating. He lay still for several seconds, trying to remember the dream but it was like all the others, only the fear and vague horror left behind.

 

Scrubbing a hand through his already messed up hair, he sat up, making a conscious effort to get his breathing back under control before rolling to his feet. It was early morning, still dark outside and he knew he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep.

 

He thought about going out, about walking the streets for a while but that usually wasn’t a good plan unless he was looking for a fight, and he sighed, moving towards the tiny kitchen to get something to drink.

 

He glanced towards the door. He could do something else. Chewing his lip, he moved towards the bathroom to clean up as he thought about it. He could go across the hall, he supposed. It had been a little over a week since he had met Peter, and Harry had found himself going over there every chance he got.

 

He would admit that he liked it. Peter was good guy, and didn’t press him on anything personal.  That was probably what he liked best, honestly. He’d taken Harry invading his space rather well too. It was surprising but not unwelcome.

 

Harry grinned as he stripped to get into the shower. He’d never been great at making friends before but Peter was easy enough to get along with.

 

Lakjslkjd

 

Peter woke up to singing and the smell of food.

 

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Harry. It had been only a little over a week since the first time Harry had face planted in his doorway and the man had, for some reason, made himself at home in Peter’s apartment as well as his own.

 

He’d seemed to have made it his mission to feed Peter every chance he got. Between him and Wade, Peter hadn’t had to live off cheap packaged food.

 

_“…Last time I saw said you wanna keep it light but I’m here to tell you I’m not tryin’ to change your mind. It’s alright.”_

Grinning, Peter pulled a chair at his small table. He could see the headphones Harry had in and he didn’t interrupt. It was cute, he had to admit.

 

“ _Come over here and sit next to me. We can see where things go naturally-“_

Harry turned and jumped so badly he nearly knocked the pan off the stove when he spotted Peter. He yanked his headphones off after a few seconds, eyes wide behind his glasses.

 

“Hey,” Peter said, leaning back. “You break in again?”

 

Harry shrugged sheepishly. He was blushing. “I made breakfast,” he offered, turning back to get plates.

 

Peter opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a bang from his bedroom that he recognized as his window being open. Harry startled, setting the plates down as Peter stood. He could already hear the muttered curses from the other room and rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, walking backwards towards his bedroom and smiling reassuringly to Harry, “that’s a friend.”

 

Then he spun and made it into his room just as Wade got up from where he’d fallen through Peter’s window.

 

Alkdjksjdk

 

Harry frowned, peaking towards Peter’s bedroom door again. Peter had closed his door all but a crack and he could hear muffled voices coming from there. He was thinking about taking his wand from the holster on his forearm just in case when Peter came back, followed by a new person.

 

Harry stared. The man was big, a couple inches taller than Peter, and a hell of a lot beefier. He was also dressed in a red and black costume, head to toe with weapons strapped to it, swords and guns.

 

Peter looked exasperated and he punched the other man in the arm on his way past. “This is my next door neighbor, Harry. Harry, this is Wade, who still apparently doesn’t understand the concept of doors.”

 

“Erm. Hi,” Harry offered, waving a bit and feeling stupid. He knew who this guy was, recognized him with the name. The research he’d done said Deadpool. The guy wasn’t even paying attention to Peter, instead looking him over.

 

“Wow.” Wade moved over, very quickly and Harry reared back in surprise. He put hands on his cheeks, and somehow the whites of his mask widened with his eyes. He had to bend to be eye level with Harry. “Aren’t you the most adorable thing this side of Peter.”

 

“Um. Thanks?” Harry said uncertainly, his gaze flickering to Peter’s in confusion.

 

“If you really want to thank me-“

 

“Wade!” Peter cut him off. He grabbed a hold of one of the blade holsters on the back of his suit and pulled the big man away from Harry. “Quit being a creep.” He was scowling.

 

“Don’t be jealous, baby boy,” Wade said, slinging an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “you’re still my number one.”

 

“M’not jealous,” Peter practically pouted at him.

 

“Uh.” Harry froze up for a second when both of their attention turned back to him. “Food?”

 

Wade looked over and Harry had no idea how a _mask_ could be so expressive but he could tell that the man was leering at him now. “You can cook as well, eh?” He shook Peter. “We should definitely keep this one.”

 

Peter snorted, ducking out from under the arm around his shoulders. “ _I_ might.”

 

Harry turned back to get plates again while Wade made a fake wounded noise and the two of them continued the banter.

 

“Hope you don’t mind, cutie,” Wade said once he’d turned back to him again, “but I’ve got to borrow Peter here for a bit, it’s why I’m here so early.”

 

Harry shrugged, only feeling a little disappointed. Peter had mentioned he didn’t have anything else to do that day and he’d been kind of hoping for the company but he could deal.

 

“Okay,” he said after a moment. He set plates in front of the other two men and sat down himself.

 

That breakfast was actually fairly fun. Wade was loud, interjected innuendoes in his conversation more than would ever be necessary, but he was funny and it was pretty obvious, from their interactions, that he and Peter were in love with each other.

 

Harry was shit at relationships and all that. His one long term relationship, with Ginny Weasley, had ended pretty badly because of the lingering issues he’d had over his childhood. He hardly noticed it when people were interested in him, but even so, he could tell these two were in love.

 

When they were finished eating and he’d stood to leave Peter’s apartment, he squeaked in surprise when Wade pulled him into a crushing embrace. The man was so big he kind of felt like a child in his arms. Harry had always been short and kind of skinny but he felt absolutely _tiny_ in Wade’s arms. He pulled back and booped the wire frame of his glasses where they’d slid down Harry’s nose, pushing them back up.

 

“See ya, cutie.” Then he was moving back towards Peter’s bedroom, presumably to go out the same way he had come in, despite Peter’s protests.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had dragged the box out from under his bed, pulling it out to look at it for the first time since he’d made the decision to leave wizarding Britain. He dumped the contents on his bed, mostly scrolls with some tiny vials and pictures attached.

 

He looked through them, at least the ones with names attached. Tony Stark, Captain America, Spider-Man…

 

The ministry hadn’t actually gotten much on any of them, despite how out in the open some of them were, especially the Avengers. Harry put that up to the fact that Wizarding Britain, while more open towards muggle relations after Voldemort’s defeat than they had been before, it had still been a frustratingly slow process.

 

Harry grimaced as he remembered the years after the war. The ministry had basically been in shambles. By the time they had gotten around to freaking out about muggles with superpowers or that could create artificial life, the Avengers had been together for years.

 

There wasn’t actual paperwork for Deadpool, just a small thing in Spider-Man’s that said they worked together. A picture had been attached, and not a wizarding one. It was from a newspaper and it had been the reason he had gotten this particular apartment.

 

Alkdlksjdjs

 

_“Hey, there pocket size!”_

 

Harry was drunk when he made the dubious decision to stop into a fast food restaurant and he heard the call. At first Harry hadn’t recognized the voice and hadn’t realized the call was for him, but he should have.

 

Wade trotted up to him. He wasn’t fully suited up, actually had a hoodie and jeans on, but his mask was on under the hood. Harry pouted at him, moving out of the way of the door to let someone else go inside. It was a little weird but Harry had watched the man talk to what were apparently voices in his head when he’d had breakfast with him at Peter’s.

 

“’M’not the size of a pocket,” he protested, “you’re just huge.”

 

“In more ways than one,” Wade said. Harry was a little fascinated with the fact that he could see Wade wagging his eyebrows through the mask.

 

Harry snorted. “You sure? Maybe you’re overcompensating with those muscles.”

 

Wade gasped and reached out with gloved hands to squish his cheeks. “Sassy, shortcake. And here I thought you couldn’t get any cuter.”

 

Harry lazily slapped his hands away and Wade moved one to hook into his arm, dragging him away from the fast food place. “Wait,” he whined, “I’m hungry.”

 

“That’s why I’m taking you somewhere to eat, tater tot. Also, you’re just going to regret that place later if you eat there drunk.”

 

“I imagine I’ll regret anything I eat later,” he mumbled but let Wade drag him down the street. He pulled him into a twenty four hour diner that was only one step above the shitty fast food place he’d originally intended on going to.

 

After they’d been seated, Wade ordered enough food to feed an army. “How’d you and Petey get to be friends, low rider?” he asked after the waitress had left.

 

Harry frowned at the ridiculous nickname but didn’t say anything about it. “I broke into his apartment.” He paused. “Repeatedly.”

 

“No shit? Me too!” He held out a hand for a high five which Harry bemusedly obliged him on.

 

“How’d that even happen? I mean, Peter attracting superheroes.”

 

“Ain’t no superhero, little bit,” Wade said, waving a hand, “but I met him through a mutual friend.”

 

“Hm.” Spider-Man? Yeah, probably. “Are you and Peter dating?”

 

Wade froze at the question for a moment, white mask eyes wide. “Why? You interested?”

 

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it, really thinking about it a moment. Peter was nice, funny, and most definitely good looking, but also so obviously in love already. He eyed Wade a moment too and had to admit that it would be kind of hot. When he’d fooled around with other men after his relationship with Ginny had ended, he did have a thing for bigger guys who could hold him down. It wasn’t hard to be bigger than him, he was small, but Wade would absolutely dwarf him. But, he was obviously in love as well.

 

“I don’t go after people who are pining after someone else,” he said finally, and wondered if Wade just thought he was talking about him or if he knew about Peter’s feelings.

 

“We’re not dating,” Wade said just before the waitress showed up.

 

The topic dissolved into other things as they ate. Somehow, Wade managed to eat without Harry ever actually seeing his face, and Harry didn’t try. He was beginning to think that it was more than Wade just being weird that kept him in the mask, but he didn’t pry.

 

The nicknames got more and more ridiculous as the time passed. Harry let it go, and just enjoyed the company. He stumbled out of the diner an hour after their food had come, even more drunk because of the drinks Wade had ordered him and yawned.

 

“Going home now,” he said. Wade simply hooked his arm in Harry’s again and went along. “What are you doing?”

 

“Walking you home, short stack,” Wade answered cheerfully, “don’t need you getting mugged or some shit on your way.”

 

“I can take care of myself,” Harry pouted but leaned closer to Wade anyway because he was drunk and off balance. “You ever going to stop with the nicknames?”

 

“Maybe, when I find one I’d like to stick with.” He paused, tilted his head. “Fun size.”

 

Harry just groaned and pinched his arm lightly.

 

Alkdsjlkjds

 

Peter stumbled his way to his apartment, tired. He’d ended up at the Avengers tower after splitting from Wade, convinced to train with them, and he was a little sore from it, honestly. He made it up the stairs just as Harry was fumbling with the lock to his own apartment and he smiled.

 

“Hey,” he called, pulling out his own keys.

 

Harry spun, and teetered just a bit, squinting at him. “Peter,” he said, coming over to him, surprising Peter by practically falling into him.  

 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You’re drunk again,” he said, snaking an arm around Harry.

 

“I am,” Harry admitted, making himself comfortable on Peter’s shoulder. “Can I sleep on your couch again?”

 

“Why would you want to do that? I’m sure your bed’s more comfortable.” Still, he hauled Harry into his apartment with him when he got the door open.

 

“You’re nice, I like you.” He paused, closing his eyes. “Don’t have a lot of friends.”

 

Peter squeezed him tighter at the note of sadness that had entered his voice. “We are friends,” he assured.

 

“Wade’s nice too. People are nice here.”

 

Peter snorted. Wade could be nice. Peter just doubted that was the first thing that popped into most people’s heads when it came to Wade. “I’m sure he’ll want to be your friend too.” He was almost certain of it, actually.

 

“Thanks, nice friend,” Harry said, curling up on Peter’s couch after taking off his shoes. Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled and went to get Harry a blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Harry wasn’t exactly careful about where he walked or went. He probably should be, he had the feeling that he was seen as an easy target to some people considering that he was small, and living in New York was a little different than the village he’d grown up in Surrey.

 

But he wasn’t. And that was how he ended up backed up against an alley wall with three men looming over him, one of them with a gun. His wand was against his wrist and he could get it easily. The holster was made so he could draw it with a wrist motion but the gun was a problem. If the man really had no problem shooting him, his only really safe course of action was apparition at the moment.

 

He wasn’t scared, just annoyed as he wondered if he’d actually have to change some memories for this or if these idiots would just forget about it themselves as something they imagined. When the leader stepped closer, and demanded whatever money he had on him again, he was about to, but then didn’t have to.

 

The man was yanked, very suddenly and violently, away from him. Harry didn’t see what it was, how it had happened until the man was on his back on the ground and he caught a brief glimpse of red.

 

The fight that commenced mostly consisted of the three men flailing trying to land punches on _Spider-Man._ He didn’t take his eyes from it until a broad back blocked his vision and he gave a start because he recognized that suit.

 

Wade turned to him and suddenly lifted him by the waist. Harry automatically put hands on his shoulders, and caught a glimpse of Spider-Man webbing one of the men to a wall. “Hang on, gum drop,” he said and then he parkoured his way up the building Harry had been leaning on.

 

Wade didn’t let him down immediately after they’d made it on the roof. “Why…?”

 

“Can’t have you get in the middle of that shit, Tinkerbell.”

 

Harry frowned at _that_ nickname and wriggled out of Wade’s hold, ignoring the “aw, but you fit so well there,” Wade let out before leaning over the side of the building. The alley was quiet now and he caught a glimpse of Spider-Man again, smiling a bit when the superhero swung up and over Harry’s head. Harry followed his progress, turning when he landed a couple feet behind Harry.

 

“You alright?” Spider-Man asked, his voice unnaturally deep from a voice changer.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks.”

 

“The fuck were you doing walking around here anyway?” Wade asked and the grabbed Harry’s shoulders before he could answer, maneuvering him until he was at arm’s length, practically presenting him to Spider-Man. “We gotta protect this one, don’t you think. He’s like one of those little fluffy kittens. Adorable, yeah?”

 

Spider-Man stared at him with those reflective lenses of his. His mask wasn’t nearly as expressive as Wade’s and it was a little unnerving. “Of course he is.”

 

Harry flushed and then glared at both of them. “I’m not a kitten,” he mumbled a little petulantly. Wade only cooed at him and ruffled his hair.

 

Spider-Man chuckled. “You want a ride back to the safe part of town?”

 

And Harry couldn’t help but to light up at the offer. It had been a while since he’d had the chance to fly. Riding on Spider-Man’s back while he swung back closer to the middle of the city wasn’t quite the same, mainly because he wasn’t in control of it at all, but it was still fun.

 

Aklsdlsakd

 

He wasn’t drunk when he first saw the reason why Wade always kept the mask on. He was just a little tipsy, and maybe not making the best decisions. To be fair, Peter had been mostly amused so far at his habit of invading Peter’s apartment without knocking.

 

He still felt sheepish, though, a little embarrassed when he stumbled through the door this time and caught Wade and Peter sitting on the couch, watching something apparently. He froze immediately, and not because Wade was unmasked.

 

“Erm…I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

 

“No,” Peter answered, and while still looking straight at Harry, one of his hands shot out to grip Wade’s arm, keeping him from standing up.

 

Wade had already pulled the hood up on his jacket but Harry had already seen what he was trying to hide. It was no wonder if he felt self conscious. There were scars, covering every bit of skin Harry could see.

 

Peter was watching him warily, and it took a moment to realize that he was worried about what Harry’s reaction would be. Harry did the only thing he could think to do, and pretended that this was a normal scene he had walked in on.

 

“What are you watching?” He pulled the bag he had almost forgotten about from behind his back. “I brought food,” he offered.

 

The bag was filled with more than a few boxes of Chinese food, and Peter relaxed a bit. “You really know you’re way into this one’s heart, dontcha?” Wade commented, jerking his thumb towards Peter.

 

Peter made an offended noise. “I’m not _that_ easy.” But he was already reaching for the bag.

 

“Don’t listen to him. All I had to do is bring him a few burritos and he was singing praises from the rooftops.”

 

“Well, he did overlook my breaking and entering because of food,” Harry said, grinning, so relieved that that tension was mostly gone.

 

“Mine too!” Wade said excitedly. Harry laughed when Peter pouted at them both and slipped off his shoes before moving over and dropping down on the couch on top of both of them. Peter gave an _oof_ when Harry’s head hit his stomach and he grumbled but didn’t push Harry off.

 

“I am not a food prostitute,” he said finally, situating Harry so that he was resting more on his thigh.

 

“You could be mine, baby boy,” Wade said. He nudged Harry’s legs that had ended up in his lap. “Eh, kitten?”

 

“Please tell me that’s not what you’re sticking with.”

 

Wade pretended to think for a moment. “I think so.”

 

Harry wrinkled his nose and shoved one of his socked feet in Wade’s face. “You do kind of look like one right now,” Peter said, staring down at him.

 

Harry jolted before he could answer that when Wade bit down lightly on one of his toes. “Gross. You don’t know where my feet have been.”

 

“Hey, if you wanna shove other things in my face, I’m game.”

 

Harry scowled at Peter when he laughed and he held up his hands. “I’ve had to deal with that alone for years.” He pointed towards Wade with the chopsticks that came with the food.

 

 _Had to. Right._ Rolling his eyes, Harry turned towards the television. “What are you watching?”

 

“Shaun of the Dead.”

 

“Never seen it.” Wasn’t really a surprise. There were a lot of movies Harry hadn’t seen.

 

“Shit, really? Well we have to restart it then,” Peter said, his eyes lighting up like they had when he talked about showing Harry Lord of the Rings.

 

In the end, Harry paid more attention to Peter and Wade’s running commentaries than he did the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next month and a half, Harry spent more time in Peter’s apartment than he did in his own. The more time he spent with Peter and Wade, the more he liked them both, the less he regretted leaving the wizarding world, and his own country.

 

It was at that month and a half point that some secrets came out.

 

kajdslkjksd

 

Harry ducked down behind his overturned couch, cursing, clutching his wand in one hand. He was unsure as how to the asshole hiding just inside the doorway of his bedroom had found him, and he was a little bit angry that he had.

 

Honestly, he thought, as a cutting curse tore into one of the cushions, what the hell was this guy thinking anyway? Attacking him in an apartment building populated mostly by muggles. He pointed his wand at the last of the three suits of armor he’d paid for just for this purpose, animating it.

 

He’d paid a lot of money to have them, after he’d learned the spells from a transfiguration master after the war, and they did what they were supposed to do, catching the curses the other wizard was casting before they could hope to reach Harry.

 

He heard it when someone starting pounding on his door over the crunch of metal being hit by a bludgeoning curse and Harry peeked over the couch, shooting off several jinxes in succession just as his door opened.

 

Harry cursed louder at the sight of the two men in the doorway and reached out, snagging Peter’s arm and dragging him down to a crouch with him. Peter followed suit, dragging Wade down as well.

 

“The fuck-“

 

Wade’s exclamation was cut off when Peter shoved him sideways just as the part of the couch Wade’s head used to be at blew apart. Harry’s heart rate picked up but Wade just looked irritated about it.

 

“Where is this asshole?”

 

“In my room,” Harry said, “hiding behind the doorway.”

 

Harry cast several more spells to try and keep him behind the doorway and from hitting a target while Wade and Peter seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other.

 

“You got your bracelets, baby boy?” Wade asked out loud and then he grinned, and produced a gun from his jacket when Peter pulled back his sleeve to reveal something. “Let’s do it, then.”

 

“Wait! What are you…?” But Peter and Wade had already ducked out from behind the couch before Harry could get the sentence out. Harry stared after them, afraid again when the barrage of spells got worse for several seconds.

 

It was over fast, though. The noise got worse with several gunshots before it stopped altogether and Harry popped up, a little astonished when he spotted both Peter and Wade standing near his bedroom doorway.

 

“All clear, kitten,” Wade called, grin still firmly in place.

 

Harry stumbled out and towards them. Okay, so he had known Wade had superpowers or whatever. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised. Maybe he shouldn’t have even been surprised at the webbing tightly wound around the wizard on his bedroom floor. It covered his mouth as well and there was a bullet wound on his leg.

 

“Shit,” he said, picking up the wizard’s wand before stunning him, stopping the struggling he was doing.

 

“Who is this dickbag?” Wade asked, nudging him with a foot.

 

“Probably just someone looking to make a name for themselves,” Harry mumbled. He went to his closet to find one of the portkey’s he had that would take someone to the ministry.

 

Peter was watching him with something new in his eyes and Harry hadn’t really even thought about the fact that Peter was apparently Spider-Man. Really. Maybe he should have seen that coming.

 

“You going to tell us what all this is?” Peter asked. He didn’t look suspicious, or even really angry.

 

“Yeah. Just…have to take care of him first.”

 

Lakdsjlkjskdlj

 

Harry sent the wizard off to the ministry with a scroll about what had happened. He’d tied him up with rope first, cutting off the webbing because he really didn’t want anything involving the ministry getting back to Peter or Wade and then had met them both in Peter’s apartment.

 

He was a little astonished that the raucous hadn’t stirred up any police trouble or anything but Peter had been right that the apartment building was a shithole. Now he was sitting at Peter’s table, trying to explain things to them.

 

“A wizard,” Peter repeated, staring at him.

 

“Yes, Spider-Man,” Harry answered, and then raised an eyebrow when Peter dropped his head down on the table with a groan.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, he’s just bitchy because he sucks at the secret identity thing,” Wade said, patting Peter on the back.

 

Peter’s head shot up. “I didn’t suck at it until you and Tony found out!” He protested, looking back to Harry. “Seriously, I spent _years_ while managing to not even let my aunt know and then all the sudden the Avengers come to town and _everyone_ knows.”

 

Harry grinned. Peter was _pouting._ “So, you can’t keep secrets? Cause I really need you to keep this one. I could go to prison if more people found out.”

 

“I can keep secrets,” Peter said, then his gaze turned stern. “Just stay away from Tony. He’s the one who outs secrets.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Why would that guy be after you?” Peter asked after a moment.

 

Harry hesitated. “I defeated this really powerful wizard that was trying to take over the ministry and the British wizarding world when I was younger…”

 

“So you’re a badass kitten.” Wade leaned forward, smile in place.

 

“Actually, a lot of it was luck and him being a massive idiot about some things,” Harry admitted with a grimace, “but I did defeat him, and there’s been some people who think that if they take me out it’d give them more clout, make them more feared, I guess?”

 

“There’ll be more of them?” Peter asked, concerned now.

 

Harry shrugged. “I have no idea how that one found me. I haven’t had any show up in a while.” He shifted a little uncomfortably, wondering how much they were going to ask, wondering if he was going to have to give details.

 

Peter and Wade were looking at each other again, having another one of those silent conversations before Peter spoke up. “Want to watch Fellowship of the Ring?”

 

Harry relaxed finally and ended up on Peter’s couch again, in between the two of them. They had taken it all like it was something normal and Harry wondered why he thought they wouldn’t. Extraordinary things _were_ normal to them, weren’t they?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than usual wait. Real life has been getting in the way more this past month.

Harry frowned just a bit, unplugging the ruined television with a sigh. None of the spells had hit it directly but he wasn’t really surprised. Magic, especially as much as had been thrown around during the fight, tended to ruin technology.

 

“Are you still going to stay here?” Peter asked from behind him and Harry turned just in time to watch the man _pick up_ his couch and move it to the side like it was nothing. There was a thread of worry in Peter’s tone but Harry wasn’t really focused on that.

 

“Um.” He stalled a bit. He had seen it a bit but apparently Peter was _strong._ Like, _really_ strong. Harry’s imagination may have gotten a bit away from him at the knowledge.

 

Peter wasn’t paying attention to his expression, though. “You know, Tony offered me a job. Said he’d work with me on school if I decide to continue it and he knows about Spider-Man so…”

 

“So?” Harry asked, shaking himself out of his fantasies.

 

“So, I’d be making pretty good money if I accepted it. Wouldn’t have to rely on pictures and whether or not the Bugle will actually pay for it or not.”

 

Harry snorted. It was kind of funny that Peter got paid for selfies, although the guy he sold them too sounded like a real jackass.

 

“I was thinking that I could afford a better place. And it would be even better if I could find a roommate.”

 

Harry stared at him for several seconds. “Wait. You want me to be your roommate?”

 

Peter shrugged. “Why not? We’re friends, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry hesitated, though. He wanted to ask _what about Wade?_ And felt something uncomfortable tighten in his gut. He could fantasize all he wanted, he could like them both all he wanted but he was pretty sure it would only be a matter of time before Peter and Wade got together.

 

Then how happy would they be to let him wedge himself in between them on their couch? Then again, Peter didn’t seem like the type to ditch a friend over anything like that. He liked them both a lot. There were also other things.

 

“Okay,” he said finally, when Peter was opening his mouth, a frown set on his face. “But there’s something you should know.” He dropped the television down on his ruined couch with a sigh.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hm. Hungry?” He asked, and then wondered why he even did so.

 

“You know me,” Peter answered with a grin and they left his place for Peter’s.

 

Klasdjkdjsk

 

“So,” Harry said after they’d sat down to eat. He’d pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged on the chair and was watching Peter. “I might have gotten that apartment because of you,” he blurted out first.

 

Peter paused, raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. “I mean, I worked for what is the government in that particular part of the wizarding world at the time. They’d gotten wind of the stuff happening around here. You know, Avengers stuff.”

 

He paused, twisting his fork in his hands for a moment. “They wanted someone to investigate, sent me a bunch of stuff on Tony Stark and those guys.”

 

Peter raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And you moved in across from me.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I saw your pictures in that paper and figured you had to be friends with Spider-Man to get such good ones. I didn’t tell my bosses where I was going or anything. I had a good enough track record that they pretty much let me have free reign on those sorts of missions. I think they expected me to go after Stark, actually. Or Captain America. Someone like that.”

 

“But you don’t work for them anymore.” Peter tilted his head and Harry huffed.

 

“No. I quit and I just kept the apartment. They didn’t know where I was, nobody did. Then I spent a year being a recluse to make sure no one would find me.”

 

Peter made a considering noise and Harry could practically see the questions in his eyes. He remained silent, picking at his food now, silently begging Peter not to ask why he’d quit, why he’d left the wizarding world altogether.

 

Of course, one of the things he liked best about Peter was that he seemed to just _know_ when Harry didn’t want him to ask.

 

Laksjljdk

 

The way that Wade lifted him up into his arms managed to wrench a cry from Peter’s lips. He had to bury his face in Wade’s shoulder for a moment to try and level his breathing. He was pretty sure he had broken ribs, at least. When he came out of the haze, Wade was speaking.

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit, I’m sorry, baby boy. But we gotta get the fuck outta here, I’m sorry.”

 

Peter gripped one of the blade sheathes on the back of Wade’s to keep himself from doing so to Wade himself. Wade had buried both katana’s in Venom when he’d found Peter and the alien symbiote fighting.

 

“Home,” Peter got out through gritted teeth.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I got you. My place is a hell of a lot closer, though. Hope you don’t mind.” He started out, a little slower than he normally would have so as to not jar Peter too much. “No offence, Spidey, but that healing factor of yours is kinda shit, you know?”

 

Peter pressed his aching head more firmly into Wade’s leather clad shoulder and closed his eyes to temper the dizziness, groaning in agreement.

 

“My place is kind of a shithole too, just so you know. Like, not the same sort of shithole as your place but more of a dirty shithole, you know what I’m saying,” Wade rambled, “not usually fit for company, not that I get much company anyway.”

 

Despite the pain, Peter couldn’t help but to smile just a little bit.

 

“But, bright side! The little kitten next door isn’t the only one who can make a mean breakfast.”

 

Feeling woozy, Peter tugged at the front of Wade’s suit. “You should….you should move with us.”

 

Peter frowned, and tried to remember if he’d told Wade about that plan to room with Harry. Wade’s place had been just around the corner, actually, and Peter opened his eyes briefly to look towards the small place.

 

“Hah! I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, baby boy. I’m not exactly the best roommate, or so I’ve been told.” Wade kicked the door open and Peter barely noted the surroundings as Wade walked through the place.

 

“I like being around you,” Peter said, a slur in his words now.

 

There was a pause and then, “I know you do.” He moved to lay Peter down on the mattress in his room. “Truth, baby boy. I need to call a doc?”

 

Peter shifted, holding his breath a moment because yeah, definitely broken ribs. “No,” he mumbled, “be okay.”

 

Wade pulled Peter’s mask off and helped him out of most of his suit, relieving some of the pressure on his ribs but by the time it was done, Peter was so out of it he could hardly feel the pain.

 

One rough hand moved softly through his hair. “Sleep, okay?”

 

“Hm.” Peter’s grip on Wade softened and he was almost asleep when he let the words out. “Love you.”

 

Then he curled up around a pillow Wade had given him and drifted off, completely unaware of the shock he’d caused.

 

Aksjfdljslkjsk

 

Harry woke up with a start to frantic knocking on his door. He nearly fell out of bed actually, disorientated for a moment before rolling to his feet just as the door opened without him and Wade, fully suited up in his Deadpool gear, came storming inside.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked, shaking himself and reaching for his glasses. Wade came over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his bedroom.

 

“You said you were a witch or something, right?”

 

“Not a witch, but-“

 

“But you could maybe heal stuff?”

 

Harry blinked at how almost frantic Wade was acting. “Sort of, maybe? I learned a few things. Nothing major.” He paused, looking Wade over. “Why? What’s wrong?” Something like dread invaded his chest because he was pretty sure there was only one person Wade would get frantic over.

 

“Peter-“

 

Wade had barely gotten the name out before Harry had pulled his hand out of Wade’s grasp and ran to his kitchen, pulling open a cabinet where he kept most of his potions. He picked out a few, ran back to his room to grab his wand and ushered Wade back towards the door.

 

Laksdjflkdsj

 

From the way that Wade was acting, Harry had been truly worried that it had to of been worse than it was. Wade’s place was run down looking on the outside and kind of a mess on the inside. He’d left Peter sleeping on a bare mattress in one room, curled around a pillow.

 

He’d been taught how to scan someone for injuries and Peter had a couple broken ribs and a mild concussion.

 

“What was that?” Wade asked after Harry cast a spell.

 

“One of the few things I did learn about healing,” he said with a shrug, “it’s supposed to strengthen bones and keep them in place. Sort of like an invisible cast, I guess?”

 

“Right.” Wade abruptly left the room and Harry followed him after he set down the pain reliever and sleep potions he’d brought with him for Peter to take when he woke up. He wasn’t even sure if the potions would work on Peter considering his metabolism but it was worth a try.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe he _did_ mean it,” he caught Wade saying when he walked into the other room. The big man was pacing, talking to himself. “Shut up! He could have. He’s been around for this long and hasn’t bailed.”

 

“Wade?” Harry called tentatively from the doorway, “did something else happen?”

 

“No,” he practically growled, then, “fuck off!”

 

Harry jerked in surprise when he kicked a shelf in the room, causing it to collapse. “Wade?” He pressed again, worried more now about him.

 

Wade ignored him, pulled one of his guns from the holsters and then stormed in the other direction, kicking his own front door open and leaving Harry alone in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have asked about magic maybe being able to help Wade's condition. I don't think it really could cure anything but I figured Harry would at least try for a friend so I took the suggestions.

Wade didn’t come back for the rest of the night.

 

Harry wasn’t sure what to do about it, felt a little weird about staying in his place after that, but was also unwilling to leave Peter alone, super powers or not. He woke up and wondered into Wade’s living room that morning. Harry had been too anxious and worried about both of them to sleep had fixed the damage Wade had done to his own shelves and the front door.

 

“Harry?”

 

He spun from where he’d been pacing and immediately brightened. “You’re up! How do you feel?”

 

Peter shrugged. “Actually better than I should,” he said, eyeing Harry.

 

“Yeah. I know a few healing things that work. You probably shouldn’t be swinging around the city for a while, though.”

 

“Wade?” Peter asked, peering into the small kitchen after coming deeper into the room.

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t know. He brought me here and then, after I cast those spells, he left.” Harry chewed on his lip for a moment. “He was talking to himself and broke one of his shelves. Still had his suit and weapons on too.”

 

Peter frowned with, putting a hand on his head and then his expression cleared. “Oh, crap.” He spun, moving to go back into the bedroom.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, following him.

 

“Dammit!” Peter said when he found his suit. It was still wrecked and he shoved his hand through his hair in aggravation.

 

“Peter?”

 

The other man ignored him for the moment, moving back out to the living room and jerking open the front door, just standing there for a few moments. The expression on his face was pained.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Peter shook his head, moving slower this time back through the house. “Nothing. It’s fine. He’ll show back up soon.”

 

Harry got the distinct impression that he was trying to convince himself of that.

 

Akjsdlkjlsdjl

 

Harry stared at the viscous sludge in the sealed bottle for a moment, in almost nostalgic memory. For a moment, he chose not to remember the other time he had used that potion that had almost ended in tragedy, instead only thinking back to that time in his second year and the childish belief that Malfoy could have opened the Chamber of Secrets.

 

He huffed out a small laugh and straightened before turning to the old man who was working behind him. He’d been waiting for nearly a half hour while the man finished the potion that he had been working on when Harry had come in.

 

Edward was a bit of a grump but Harry had worked with him before after Neville had put them in contact. He was probably the best healer and potion maker in magical Britain and Neville had worked his way onto the man’s good side in an ongoing effort to find out everything he could about his parents condition and if it could really be cured or not after Neville had graduated. Of course it couldn’t. There was only so much even magic and potions could do and Neville’s parents minds were broken, not their bodies.

 

Harry had made friends with the man after that.

 

“Haven’t seen you around much lately, lad,” Edward said once he was done, standing from his stool.

 

Harry shrugged. “I took a sabbatical.”

 

Edward let out a bark of a laugh. “A sabbatical from what?”

 

Harry gave him a wry smile and moved back to the shelves of potions. “From everyone? From the wizarding world? I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone I came here at all.”

 

Edward waved a hand dismissively before getting out bottles for the potion he’d just finished. “And what are you doing here?”

 

Harry shifted, hesitated a moment. “What do you know about mutants?”

 

Edward’s bushy eyebrows shot up. “I know the ministry took their damn time in clueing in.”

 

“Yeah.” To be fair, there had been a war going on for much of Harry’s late teens but the British wizarding world had always been woefully uninformed. It wasn’t just with the muggle world either. Harry hadn’t even thought about other wizarding schools until the Triwizard Tournament had brought two others to Hogwarts in his fourth year.

 

“Well,” Harry started moving closer to the man, “say I have this friend who can heal. Metabolism is through the roof. Are there potions that could work on him?”

 

“What sort of potions? How strong is this healing power?” Straight to the point. The man was over a hundred years old, he’d probably heard weirder.

 

“Really strong,” Harry answered, then hesitated, a little bit guilty. Wade hadn’t come back yet. He and Peter had begun the process of moving in together, finally found a decently priced apartment for rent but Peter had been pretty miserable since Wade had gone.

 

He’d told Harry, after the fourth day that Wade had taken a long term, out of country mission from The Avengers and hadn’t even told him. Harry had wanted to angry about that, mostly because Peter looked more than a little devastated, but something had happened, he knew it, between them before Wade had gotten him while Peter was injured. He had no idea what, but it had to have been major.

 

He didn’t feel guilty over whatever had happened between them, but he did over the information he knew. He began to explain some of it to Edward. Peter had told him a bit of it, but some of it was things he’d learned on his own, through research.

 

It actually wasn’t extremely difficult. Tony Stark seemed to like knowing who he was going to work with and Peter had already hinted to the fact that Stark didn’t like how close Peter and Wade were.

 

He’d gotten the idea to do something, however, when Peter had let it slip that Wade was in physical pain constantly.

 

“I’m not asking for miracles or anything,” Harry shrugged, “I realize you probably can’t do much about the cancer.” He grimaced. If Wade’s healing powers, that could re-grow limbs and keep him alive after what for anybody else would be fatal injuries couldn’t heal it, then he doubted anything could. “I was just hoping you could do something about the symptoms, maybe?”

 

Edward eyed him for a moment before holding out a hand. Harry, having already been prepared for this, dropped a pouch full of galleons in the old man’s palm. The pouch disappeared into his robes and he moved back over to the book on the table next to his cauldron.

 

“I’ll try, kid. But you know there are no guarantees. Even magic can only do so much.”

 

“I know.”

 

Aklsjdlkjslk

 

It was almost two weeks later before Wade showed up again. Harry and Peter were lazing on the couch, watching some movie that he wasn’t really paying attention to. Harry wasn’t expecting it, mainly because Wade actually knocked on the door of the new place.

 

“Hey there, Kitten,” Wade said in greeting after Harry had stared at him for several seconds, ruffling Harry’s hair on his way past. Harry spun around with the door still open.

 

Peter had stood and the two of them were staring at each other. Wordlessly, Wade held forward a bag that he had brought with him that Harry could see contained some food. For just a second, Harry caught the pained look on Peter’s face before he relaxed and then dragged Wade back down on the couch with him.

 

He met Harry’s gaze and he got the message. Right. So they were just going to ignore it then. Harry turned to close the door and to hide a frown. Wade asked what they were watching, Peter responded and they began their usual quips at the expense of the movie’s protagonist. Harry went over to them and sat down at the end of the couch next to Peter, eyeing them both briefly but not saying anything.

 

Harry wasn’t the best at relationships or even friendships. He was aware that he was an emotionally stunted idiot who had ran away from his own life because he hadn’t been able to deal with certain things that had happened to him.

 

However, even he knew that this wasn’t going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more angsty and sappy than the others. Hope you guys like it.

_The kiss was almost searing. On fire like he’d seen it be described in those trashy romance novels people liked so much. The body in front of him pushed him back with hands and lips, back into the one behind until he was sandwiched between them, settled firmly in the lap of the one behind. There were hands gripping his hips, keeping him firmly seated with an ease that made him flush with pleasure. The both of them practically loomed over him, the bulk of them from in front and behind easily keeping him from moving or noticing anything else in the room but them. Those hands on his hips lifted him up, only to lower him back down, slowly, so slowly. There was that burn, that fullness and then—_

 

Harry woke with a jerk at the noise of something being bumped into just outside his door. Before he could really get his bearings there was a knock on the door. Harry sat up abruptly, yanking the covers until they covered his lower half.

 

“Yeah?” He managed. Peter barged in and Harry almost choked on air.

 

“Hey, sorry if I woke you. I gotta go out.” He was fully suited up as Spider-Man and Harry tried really hard not to let his gaze roam over his spandex clad form. It was a really good thing Peter wasn’t looking at him, instead focusing on getting his mask on.

 

“Okay.” He waited until he was sure Peter had left the apartment before curling under the covers, pushing one hand into his boxers to take care of the problem from his dream.

 

============================================================

 

Unbalanced was probably the best word to describe what Peters state of mind had been like over the last several weeks. He knew what he’d said to Wade when he’d been concussed. The fact that Wade had first ran away and then refused to acknowledge it was discouraging.

 

Then there was the further confusing element that was Harry. Peter liked Harry. A lot. He could admit, at least to himself that he was a bit of a sucker sometimes. He fell into crushes or even love way too easily. It was easy for him to become infatuated with Harry. He just couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t know what to do about either situation, actually.

 

“You okay Spidey?”

 

Peter shook himself and stood on the ledge, pulling his mask down. “Yeah. Letʼs go.” He dove off the roof before Wade could respond.

 

===========================================================

 

There was something weird going on.

 

Harry had gone to the duel room with Draco, intent on blowing off some steam but the other mans aim had been off for the entire time they’d been there. The third time Harry managed to hit Draco squarely in the chest; he stopped, held up a hand.

 

“What is up with you?” He demanded. Instead of getting angry and defensive the way that Harry was expecting, Draco’s expression turned sheepish and Harry’s stomach sank.

 

“I’m sorry Potter,” Draco said and Harry clenched a fist.

 

“Sorry for what?” He asked sharply. And then he froze when a new voice came from behind him.

 

“Harry?”

 

His nails dug into his palm as he glared at Draco, who shrugged.  “Just talk to her. Sheʼs driving everyone mad.” He portkeyed away a few seconds later. Harry spun. His fingers were clenched so tightly around the practice wand he’d been using they were starting to hurt. He’d wondered before how he’d feel when she inevitably showed up. In that moment, he was just so furious.

 

“What do you want?” He asked through gritted teeth.

 

Hermione, who had probably expected him to be ashamed or contrite or anything but what he was seemed taken aback.

 

“How can you be angry with me? You disappeared! We need to-“

 

“No,” he cut her off, tone firm, final.

 

“No? What do you mean no?!”

 

“I mean no, we’re not going to talk. I’m not sitting here while you lecture me about what you think were bad choices. I’m not doing this.” He paused, gripping the front of his shirt and wondering if he was going to have a panic attack when his chest constricted. “I can’t.”

 

She was watching him, this time with most of the anger gone from her eyes. “Harry, what’s...?”

 

“I can’t,” he repeated, voice wavering between anger at the fact that she’d come here and panic at the memories her presence was bringing up. She didn’t get it, and that was partly his fault. He hadn’t told her, only left her a note asking her not to come after him.

 

However, Hermione was smart. She’d always been smart. And she knew him well. Maybe he’d changed since she’d seen him last but not enough to where she shouldn’t be able to figure a few things out. She searched his expression and he watched her deflate, watched the last of the anger drain out of her, replaced by sadness.

 

“Okay,” she said finally. “I….I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too” then he picked up his own port key and got out of there.

 

=====================================================

 

They had both shed most of their suits and were on their way up to Peterʼs apartment when they spotted him.

 

“Harry?”

 

He was slumped against their apartment door but attempted to straighten when Peter called to him.

 

“Heeyy Peter,” He said, grinning big and reaching for them. He’d also slurred Peters name badly.

 

“Hey.” Peter did oblige him, bending to grab a hold of his midsection to lift him up. Harry wavered even in his arms. “Lock yourself out?”

 

“No.” He paused, burying his face in Peters shoulder. “Waiting on you.” There was a quality to Harry’s voice that Peter had rarely heard since meeting him. Something forlorn? He and Wade shared a glance and Wade went to unlock the door.

 

“What happened?” Peter asked carefully. He was aware that Harry didn’t like it when they pressed him on things about his past. He couldn’t exactly blame him. It wasn’t as if he and Wade were spilling everything either.

 

Harry sat back when Peter pushed him down on the couch and curled in on himself. Peter frowned. Harry was usually a pretty happy drunk but at the moment, he looked miserable.

 

“I told her to go away,” he said, pressing his hands to his face. Peter had no clue what he was talking about but Wade sat down on Harry right and began working his fingers through tangled black hair.

 

“Yeah? Why’d you do that, kitten?”

 

Harry made a strangled noise. “They all looked at me different afterwards. She looked at me different.”

 

Peter met Wade’s gaze over Harry’s head and there was an understanding there that Wade voiced. He lifted Harry’s chin and spoke firmly. “You get no judgment from us.”

 

Harry balked, blinking rapidly. “But…but I-“

 

Wade waved a hand. “Fuck, kitten, you think whatever you’ve done I haven’t done worse?” Peter reached for Harry’s hand, threading their fingers together and squeezing to add support.

 

Harry really did cry then. Drunk, slurring out apologies, he fell into Wade’s chest. Peter and Wade stayed with him until he finally passed out. An hour after that, they were all asleep, tangled together on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last bit is okay in this. I don't usually write from Wade's POV because I find him the hardest to write of the three of them.

When Harry slipped into the room, a stoppered bottle in hand, he stopped for a moment to listen. Wade and Peter were currently engaged in an argument he’d heard before. This one about the value of movies that were considered so bad they were funny versus movies that were _meant_ to be bad. Personally, Harry had watched both Birdemic and Evil Dead 2 with them and he had thought, as amusing as Birdemic was, Evil Dead 2 was just the best.

 

Harry hesitated in interrupting them, squeezing the bottle a little tighter before stepping deeper into the room and alerting Peter to his presence. He shot up from the couch as soon as he saw Harry, and Wade followed suit soon after.

 

Harry tensed. “Hi.” He felt a little badly. He had woken up with a massive hang over that morning and had somehow managed to leave without alerting either of the super powered men on the couch with him. He was grateful to the both of them, more than actually, but he’d needed a couple of hours to himself.

 

“You okay?” Peter asked, looking him over with concerned eyes.

 

Harry shrugged, relaxing somewhat when they both sat back down. He hesitated again before moving over and then sitting, cross-legged, on the coffee table so that he could face them. He settled the potion he’d brought in his lap and then stared down at it for a moment. It wasn’t until one sock covered foot nudged him that he looked up.

 

“You dwelling a little too much on life, kitten?”

 

Harry huffed. “I guess.” He paused. “You know, for years I never knew this but I have a lot of raw power. It…um…after I started the process of getting a job, you know, in the wizarding world, I had to go through all these tests that the adults in my life never bothered with when I was a minor. It was…would probably still be this big point of contention with some people because I wasn’t exactly the best student in school.”

 

“Hah. Who was, eh?” Wade nudged him again. Peter said nothing but he’d leaned back, was listening actively.

 

“After that dark lord I told you about before, after he died, people started hailing me as this hero again but they’d always been fickle, you know? When I was in school, it seemed like they’d turn on me every other year for some nonsense. I figured it’d only be a matter of time before it happened again. After all, if they’d had the gall to lambast a fifteen year old, they’d definitely have no problem with it after I’d come of age.”

 

Harry stared down at the potion again, twisting his hands around the bottle. “There were remnants still there, from his followers. They’d lost things when they lost the war. Most of them were on the run if they weren’t captured. Or, if they managed to get out of trouble, the government was making changes, actually trying to oust the fanatics like them. They were angry, and there was a few of them that caught me out one time…”

 

He looked back up at them. They were both staring at him now, silent. “I don’t remember parts of what they did to me but I know it was all bad. I definitely don’t remember how I escaped; just that I’d apparently killed them all to do it. The person that found me afterwards said I was covered in blood and there wasn’t much left of the ones that had taken me. They ruled it self defense, especially considering the evidence of what had been done to me. Still, they’re all fickle, like I said. The entire school I went to turned on me in my second year because of a magical ability I had. They started looking at me different this time too. My friends, they saw the scene, and they started looking at me different as well. There was a lot of speculation and eventually I had enough of it.”

 

The room was silent for several seconds and then Peter reached for him, grabbed his arm and pulled him until he was on the couch as well, sitting between them. Harry relaxed a bit at the lack of judgment.

 

Wade knocked him on the head. “You’re not leaving here, though.”

 

Harry snorted. “No?”

 

“No, you’re like the squishy center in the Spider-Man and Deadpool cookie now.”

 

Harry wrinkled his nose at that and then thought about it, flushing a bit when he remembered the dreams he’d been having as of late about being in the middle of the two of them. Still, even with the way he’d said it, it was a nice sentiment.

 

Peter just laughed, falling into Harry’s side as he did so and Harry’s mood lightened considerably. “I got you something,” he said, moving the potion from his lap to Wade’s.

 

Wade picked it up, looking at the substance in the light. “You said something about hurting all the time and nothing working on it? I had it made. I don’t know if it’ll work until you actually try it and even if it does you won’t be able to take it all the time. These sorts of potions can be kind of addictive but I thought…maybe you could take it sometimes when it gets bad?”

 

Wade had frozen at his explanation, just went completely still. Peter had sat up straight and Harry frowned, worried when Wade abruptly stood up, potion still in hand and stalked out of the room. Harry blinked as he made his way towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and looked towards Peter, who sighed.

 

“He’s okay, I think. Give him a minute?”

 

Harry nodded. He didn’t want Wade leaving again like he had last time. He didn’t know why just giving him a potion would do that, but he had the distinct impression that Wade had a bit of a difficult time believing gestures like that when they didn’t come from Peter, who he probably only believed because they’d been close for so long.

 

=================================================================

 

Wade stared at the potion in the bathroom mirror, a little bewildered.

 

_Never thought we’d find someone as weird as Peter, eh?_

Wade shook his head. No, probably not. Most people just tended to put up with him. Peter actually liked hanging around him. Apparently so did Harry.

 

_And you had to be the idiot who fell for both of them._

“Take that back! I did not!”

 

_Who are you kidding? How’d you feel when he told that story?_

Okay, so when Harry had talked about someone taking him and doing ‘bad things’ to him, he’d had the brief urge to want to go out and murder the people who did it. It was the same sort of anger he’d felt when Peter had told him about what Osborn had done to him and that girl he’d dated in high school.

 

“So what? Wanting to kill people isn’t anything new.”

 

_Except this time it’s for looovee. Don’t know why you’d even bother. One person is preposterous enough. Two?_

“Peter said it,” he pointed out for the hundredth time.

 

_And hasn’t brought it up since._

Point. Wade looked again at the potion in his hand.

_Drink, drink, drink!_

Wade pulled the stopper from the bottle and stared into it for several seconds before downing it. It tasted like ass but, after a few seconds, something tingly washed over him. Pain was constant in Wade’s life. Usually, he could push it to the back of his mind, relegate it to something manageable but for the first time, that went away.

 

His jaw actually dropped and the voices stopped completely for several seconds. He had the notion that that feeling was completely amazing. And that the voices were right about his feelings for both Peter and Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

In the end, the kiss was probably a little anticlimactic. They weren’t doing anything really special, just sitting next to each other on the edge of a building after chasing down some muggers.

 

Wade had been a little quieter than usual but that was it. At that moment, Peter had a forgotten about the food in his hand in favor of speaking excitedly about what he had been working on earlier in the day with Bruce Banner. He was practically bouncing where he sat as he spoke. Bruce had rapidly started to become his favorite avenger. He was smart and patient and didn’t treat Peter like he was twelve the way that Tony did.

 

That was it. The both of them had their masks rolled up but not off, Peter was in the middle of some long explanation about what he had been working on it had been Wade who kissed him. It was a surprise, especially considering Wade’s earlier reaction to Peter’s love declaration and it effectively stopped Peter’s babble.

 

He dropped his burger over the side of the building and stared when Wade pulled back. An awkward, surprised silence ensued before Wade clapped his hands.

 

“Right. Great. I’ll see you later, Spidey.” He stood.

 

And. _No. Just no._ Peter’s hand shot out, gripping Wade’s wrist before he could run away again. A kiss. Wade had kissed him. Peter stood as well and then launched himself at Wade, latching onto him like an octopus so he couldn’t move away. They both fell backwards, Peter on top of him.

 

Peter yanked off both of their masks, staring down at him with his hands braced on either side of Wade’s head, into his eyes, searching. “You love me.”

 

Wade’s mouth snapped closed. For several seconds, Peter could practically see the debate going on his head on what to say to that. There was a certain amount of fear there when he finally answered.

 

“Yes.”

 

There was such a feeling of _relief_ at that answer that Peter dropped down, burying his head in Wade’s neck. He gripped the front of Wade’s suit tightly. “Love you too.”

 

Arms tightened around him and Peter lifted his head. “Don’t leave this time.” He paused. “ _Please_.”

 

Instead of answering verbally, Wade surged up, and they were kissing again. He sat up with Peter in his lap, one hand on the back of Peter’s neck, the other moving to the small of his back, bringing him even closer.

 

Peter had been waiting for this for what felt like forever and he kind of lost himself in it, in the tongue delving into his mouth, in the hands in his hair, on his sides, gripping his ass too keep him in place.

 

There was heady relief that it was finally happening and burning lust that he couldn’t really satisfy while they were both still in their suits. They practically raced each other back to Wade’s place and were barely into the door before they were on each other again.

 

A dam had been broken with that one little kiss and Wade didn’t run on him this time. It felt like a moment between the roof and Wade pressing him into a mattress, the both of them out of their suits.

 

Peter arched, looking for something to hold onto when Wade put his mouth on him, while at the same time pressing fingers into him. Better. This was somehow better than he’d imagined.

 

Wade pulled him up into his lap, holding him up by the hips, the blunt head of Wade’s dick pressed against his backside. Peter gripped his neck. “You’re not leaving,” he said, voice still breathless from Wade’s mouth and fingers.

 

Wade brought him down slowly, sinking into him. “No. Not this time.”

 

Neither of them lasted long. At least not for the first round.

 

=============================================================

 

Harry stepped into his vault with a sigh, moving to take enough galleons that he could convert to pay rent and other things for a few months, his eyes moving briefly to the tables against the wall. There were other things besides money that Harry had found in the vault he’d inherited after he’d turned seventeen and gained control of it.

 

A couple of journals. Harry moved over to one to stare down at the picture album Hagrid had given him when he’d been eleven. He opened it, and marveled for a second that he hadn’t asked _any_ questions back then when he spotted Sirius.

 

His mind wondered back to the conversation he’d had with Peter and Wade and he wondered if Sirius and his parents would have looked at him differently as well, or if they would be weird about him falling for two men.

 

It was hard to say, even with Sirius. Harry had never really met a Sirius who was stable. He hadn’t thought about it when he’d been a kid, but Sirius had been… _damaged_ when Harry had known him.

 

Maybe they would have looked at him different. Wizarding society could be horribly prejudiced over the smallest thing. Sorted into Slytherine? Evil. Talk to snakes? Evil. Question the ministry? Yeah…He supposed it was like that in every society. It was just all about bloodlines with wizards instead of skin color and nationality.

 

Harry closed the album with a sigh and moved back to get his money. It didn’t really matter, did it? Wade and Peter hadn’t judged, that was enough.

 

================================================================

 

Harry was cooking dinner when Peter came stumbling into their apartment. Harry looked over at him from the stove, a greeting on his lips when he froze, words dying.

 

“Um…hey,” Peter said, smiling at him and smoothing back his hair.

 

“Hey,” Harry returned a little dumbly, staring at him.

 

Peter’s hair was kind of a mess, like he’d just come back from doing his Spider-Man thing but he was wearing sweats. Sweats that were several sizes too big for him, actually, obviously not his. Sweats he’d seen before on Wade’s bulkier frame. His gaze trailed over Peter, catching on the red marks he could see peeking when the too wide neckline slid a little down on his shoulder.

 

“Oh, hey, that looks good,” Peter complimented, peaking at what Harry was cooking. “I need a shower, though.”

 

“Right…that’s fine,” Harry managed, “It’ll be a bit.”

 

He watched Peter go, watched him leave the room and then pain exploded in his chest. _Why?_ Harry thought as he fisted a hand in his shirt over his heart. He had known this was going to happen, hadn’t he? He’d known it was inevitable practically from the first moment he’d seen Peter and Wade interact with each other.

 

He should be _happy_ for them, especially with how miserable Peter had been when Wade had disappeared. He tried to be, but the pain didn’t disappear.


	12. Chapter 12

Living with someone you were into and watching them be with someone else was kind of a nightmare.

 

There was this uncomfortable, twisting feeling in Harry’s chest for the weeks following, and he had no idea what to do about it. It wasn’t even as if they were overt about it. They were a little bit more affectionate towards each other but, really, if someone didn’t already know they were together, they might be fooled into thinking everything was the same as it had been before.

 

Maybe he’d get over it? Truthfully, spending more time with the two of them probably wouldn’t help with that but he wasn’t just going to bail because he couldn’t sort out his own feelings. That wouldn’t be fair.

 

It was ridiculous anyway. So, what if they weren’t in love with each other and obviously together now? Harry’s own feelings had developed for _both of them._ That wouldn’t be good even on the impossible notion that they were into him as well.

 

They were both still just as affectionate with him as they had been before as well, which was _not_ helping but he couldn’t bring himself to duck under the arm when Peter decided to throw one around his shoulders or step back when Wade decided to lift him from his feet in a hug.

 

He was so screwed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

There was guilt. It squeezed at Peter’s chest, expanding until he felt sick with it and he had no idea what to do about it.

 

He was in love with Wade. He knew that, had known that for a while, and he was happy with him, beyond happy that they’d finally managed to do something about it, that Wade had stopped trying to shove him away.

 

There was also Harry.

 

It felt like cheating, almost, when he put an arm around Harry and dragged the other man to his side and he felt that same sort of contentment that he should only be feeling with Wade. It was disconcerting that he had finally gotten what he wanted, but managed to gain feelings for someone else as well.

 

He couldn’t tell Wade. Despite how brash, overconfident, uncaring Wade could appear to anyone who met him, if you dug a little deeper, you’d find a whole pile of insecurities that included the belief that Peter shouldn’t want to be with him.

 

The real problem might have been how really; truly content he was when they were all three together, when he could sit on the couch with them, tangled together. That was a problem.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Wade scratched the barrel of his gun on the side of his head as he watched Harry and Peter. From where he was crouched on the small balcony, he could see them both in the kitchen.

 

_Lookin’ pretty cozy_

“Yeah.” Wade tilted his head. Was he jealous? Okay, so he was still a little amazed that Peter _wanted_ to be with him, and maybe he was a little worried that Peter might get sick of him, but that wasn’t his biggest worry at the moment.

 

_That you want both of them?_

Oh, yeah. There was _that._ He was fucked in the head, but even he knew that he couldn’t say that shit out loud. Right. He was lucky enough that Peter wanted him. Wade rested his chin on the gun as he thought about it.

 

His imagination _might_ have gotten away with him, too. He had imagined Peter holding Harry down in a bed, but in all of those, he was there too. There was lots of new stuff they could do with three instead of two.

 

_Suuuure. More likely they’ll get together and leave you behind_

Maybe this was reinforcing his whole belief that Peter was way out of his league anyway. He’d gotten what he’d wanted for years, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about this shit. Still, he couldn’t seem to help it when he watched Harry laugh about something, leaning into Peter as he did so.

 

_I’m sure Peter will be super happy about it_

Right. He would just have to keep his trap shut about it. He could do that.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It happened while he was out. He’d stopped by some tiny coffee shop when he’d heard the crash from outside. Then came the screaming. The few customers that were in the café with him, as well as the two employees, freaked out as well and Harry stared out at the street, eyes wide, when he saw a car fly by.

 

A little stupidly, he moved closer to the windows, watching, a little stunned, as a man with metal arms fought with a suited up Peter. He watched Peter weave in and out of those arms, trying to both dodge the hits and catch the people that the man was using to distract him.

 

“Hey! Get behind the counter, kid! Are you insane?!”  

 

Someone grabbed his arm, and it was only then that Harry turned his attention away from the fight to the older man in a business suite that had been in front of him in line before. Then he was being jerked to the side.

 

Later, he’d find out that a car had been thrown and the older man had saved his life by pulling him out of the way. At that moment, all he really registered was his feet catching on something, of tripping, of his head connecting with the counter.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Peter bent where stood, hands on his knees and breathing hard over Octavius. Fighting with him was a sprint match, trying to avoid those arms and prevent the man from killing anyone. Last time they’d fought, he’d gotten away and Peter wanted to make sure that didn’t happen again.

 

He had knocked the man out, hopefully that would last long enough for him to be taken away, and had tied him down with enough webbing that it would take more than his metal arms to get out of it.

 

He straightened finally and looked around. People were staring, some of them still entirely too close but he was used to that. Some people just didn’t run far enough when these fights went down, even if they should.

 

He went around for a bit, helping the people down that he had webbed up high that Octavius had thrown to distract him and then he looked to across the street and saw the little café across the street and went over to it just as a dozen police cars stopped in the street, blocking it off.

 

There was a car, half in and half out of the front of the shop and Peter jumped up on it, peering in to see if anyone was hurt, or worse. He was debating on whether he should let the rescue workers deal with it when he spotted something that made him freeze.

 

There were several people hiding behind the still intact counter, and an older man had pulled an unconscious smaller figure there too. Heart beating harder than it had been during the fight, Peter jumped down into the half destroyed café and he came around to the people.

 

There were questions from them, relieved exclamations that he was there and they could get out, cursing even, but Peter barely heard any of it. All he could focus on was the blood staining the side of Harry’s face and his closed eyes.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Harry was running. There was this prevalent darkness around that kept him from really seeing where he was going but he knew he really did need to run. He could hardly even see the ground, which was probably why he tripped over something and fell._

_He turned, sitting up as he did so, scrambling back a bit when he realized it was a tombstone he’d tripped over. One of those smaller ones that didn’t sit very high in the ground. He couldn’t read the name on it but that didn’t matter._

_“Potter.”_

_Harry jerked, turning and scrambling to his feet to face Voldemort. He could see the vague outlines his followers surrounding them and the two bodies lying on the ground. Two? He stared down at one, sure it was Cedric._

_Then Voldemort lifted a foot, turning the body more towards Harry. It wasn’t Cedric and he recognized the other one as well. He opened his mouth and knew he was going to scream even before then sound came out. Then-_

Harry jerked awake, choking and trying to move but finding something restricting his movement. His head pounded ruthlessly and he tried to get away from what he realized a second later were arms holding onto him.

 

“Harry!” A voice yelled, close to him, one that he recognized.

 

Harry stopped struggling. His vision blurred and he squinted against the sunlight to stare up at Peter’s face. He surged forward then, ignoring the renewed pain in his head, clinging to Peter tightly. He wasn’t in the café anymore and they were alone, but it didn’t really matter where they were.

 

Harry just clung to him, disoriented, the remnants of the nightmare still there. He’d had that nightmare a lot. Over the years, he’d had a lot of nightmares about that graveyard. He blinked several times as the images came back to him and his fingers gripped desperately at Peter’s suit.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut when a wave of dizziness hit him but he still heard the thud of someone else’s feet hitting behind them and then footsteps. Another hand settled on his back and he didn’t realize he’d been crying until that hand turned him around in Peter’s arms and Wade used gloved thumbs to wipe them away, the rest of his big hands on either side of Harry’s face.

 

“You’re okay, kitten,” he said, even as he tilted Harry’s head to get a look at the wound. Harry closed his eyes again, missing the look Wade sent Peter about not taking him to a doctor, and Peter’s mumbled reply that he’d panicked and only thought about getting him out of there.  

 

Harry reached forward, tugging at Wade until the man inched closer to them. He kept tugging until he was sandwiched in-between the two larger men, until there was no space between them. Only then did he feel more settled.

 

“M’sorry,” he mumbled into the front of Wade’s suit. A hand settled in his hair.

 

“What are you sorry for?”   

 

“Love you both,” he got out before the darkness that had been threatening the edges of his vision overtook it completely. He was fine with that, as long as he could stay right where he was.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry rubbed the side of his face against the soft cotton of the worn hoodie Wade was wearing, before resting his cheek there, against the back of Wade’s neck. One of his arms was wrapped around Wade’s shoulder and neck, the other hand he had resting on the big man’s opposite shoulder. His legs were secure around Wade’s waist.

 

He vaguely thought it was probably a weird sight but he didn’t think about it too much. He’d gone to a healer and gotten some potions to speed the healing process and dull the pain of the concussion he had. His head still hurt, though, and the potions had made him sleepy as well so he hadn’t argued too much when Wade had insisted on carrying him.

 

They were both fussing over him, being a little too overprotective and Harry was too tired to protest that either, although it wasn’t helping with his feelings, that was sure. He’d heard that a lot of people didn’t remember things when they got concussions, and he wished he didn’t remember what he’d said just after the injury.

 

They weren’t acting different, but Harry still _felt_ awkward and embarrassed about it. Maybe they’d just ignore it. That would probably be best. As painful as it was to watch them together, losing them as friends would be so much worse.

 

Harry played with the frayed edges of Wade’s hoodie and drifted a bit, his worry over what he had said and how they might react receding because of exhaustion. He fell into sleep before they even made it to the right floor.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They were in the elevator when Peter had to reach up and press a hand to Harry to keep him from slipping down on Wade’s back. The worried frown hadn’t left his face since he’d found Harry in that café.

 

“He asleep?” Wade asked, looking over his shoulder and getting a more secure grip on Harry’s legs.

 

“Yeah. Here.” He pulled one of Harry’s arms from around Wade’s shoulder and let him drift back some, until his back was against Peter’s chest. Wade turned once Peter had him secure and then swung him up into a bridle carry.

 

He looked incredibly small in Wade’s arms like that. Some kind of warmth invaded his chest as he watched Wade carry him down the hall after the elevator had stopped. Wade had been so careful with Harry over the last several hours. Peter wasn’t surprised. He’d gotten injured several times since they’d been working together and he’d been the same with Peter.

 

There was this thought that he probably should be jealous at the way that Wade held Harry closely, carefully against his chest, at the soft, concerned look in his eyes, at the way that Wade had held Harry’s face in his hands just after the injury, looking so worried and fond at the same time.

 

He wasn’t, though. How could he be with his own feelings?

 

When they got into Peter and Harry’s apartment, Wade went straight for the couch. He’d bought the thing and it was large enough to fit all three of them. They ended up on either end, Harry in the middle, head resting on Peter’s chest, feet in Wade’s lap. It wasn’t until they were settled that he decided to speak up. 

 

There were times during the years he had known Wade, where Peter was convinced that the older man could read his mind. It usually happened during fights, where they were on such the same wavelength that they could use these chain attacks without talking at all.

 

He’d felt that even more since they had finally gotten together.

 

When Peter looked up from Harry after he’d fallen asleep, his fingers still in the man’s hair, and met blue eyes, and he felt it again. Wade tilted his head and his lips quirked up into an almost smile.

 

“You love him.” A statement, not a question.

 

Peter squeezed Harry just a little bit tighter, and huffed out a laugh when Harry started drooling into his shoulder. “You love him,” he said.

 

And, yeah. He could see it in Wade’s eyes. This was a thing. It wasn’t something he needed to keep quiet about. It wasn’t something he needed to feel ashamed about.

 

“I think I should put him to bed. You staying?”

 

Wade didn’t bother to answer that verbally, instead standing and lifting Harry out of Peter’s arms and carrying him towards the bedroom. Peter sat there for several seconds while a weight lifted from his chest, a smile forming, before he followed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When he woke up, still feeling like he could sleep for another day at least, he was sandwiched in-between two bodies. He had only moments of disorientation before he realized that his face was pressed into Peter’s tee-shirt and that the larger body behind him was Wade.

 

He stared for a moment. His head still hurt, and he was still so tired but he brought a hand up, twisting his fingers lightly in Peter’s shirt. It was nice, being where he was, being between them. He’d like it to be like that more. He didn’t notice that he’d woken them up until a hand worked it’s into his hair and he looked up at Peter.

 

“Hey,” Peter said, smiling at him. “You feel any better?”

 

Harry shrugged, looking back down at Peter’s shirt. “Some.” He was aware of it when Wade shifted behind him.

 

Peter’s hand moved to his face, his thumb grazing Harry’s cheek and lifting his head again. The gesture was seemed more…intimate than anything else Peter had ever done with him and he couldn’t help but to be a little surprised.

 

Peter dipped down and kissed him softly then, briefly. Nothing more than a peck really but it left Harry staring at him in bewilderment. He opened his mouth to ask but was cut off when Wade draped an arm over both he and Peter.  

 

“Told you, kitten. You’re the center.” And he dragged them both even closer.

 

The message was there, and the fear Harry had had over their reactions lifted some. He pressed his face into Peter’s chest again. If his head wasn’t still hurting, if he wasn’t still exhausted, he might have been more surprised, might have questioned them more, or let doubt make him question it.

 

For the moment, he closed his eyes, smiling. The thought that maybe they did feel the same, that everything would work out exactly how he wanted it was the last one he had as he fell asleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter of this one, guys. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this! 
> 
> I'd also like to say that I had a bunch of funny little ideas for this pairing that I may end up writing that didn't really fit with this getting together story-line. If you guys want me to post those, let me know. It'll probably be in the form of a group of one-shots.

Harry sighed; eyes still closed, and straightened his legs out from how he’d curled up earlier. He kicked at the blankets that were piled on top of him as well, feeling sweaty and kind of gross. He groaned a bit when he squinted his eyes open.

 

He felt like he’d taken too many sleeping pills or something. His head didn’t hurt really, just felt stuffed with wool and when he moved, he felt like he was trying to move through malaises. He sat up, knees pulled up and resting his cheek against them, frowning.

 

His hair was sticking to the back of his neck with sweat and he really wanted a shower but the bathroom seemed way too many steps away from him at that moment. Also, there was something weird tickling the back of his mind, like he thought maybe he’d woken up strange?

 

His thoughts were definitely running slower than they should because he flushed when he did remember how the night before had ended, remembered how Peter and Wade had sandwiched him between them and what they had said and done.

 

What had that been? Did it mean what he’d thought? Peter had kissed him, but it had been so brief and light that Harry was having a hard time believing that hadn’t been a part of his dreams. They obviously hadn’t stayed, anyway. Where were they?

 

Harry had just been about to try and get up the energy to swing his legs over the side of the bed when his door burst open and Wade was standing there. Harry turned his head so that his chin was sitting on his knees instead, blinking at the sight before him.

 

Wade was wearing his Deadpool outfit, although he’d removed the weapons and mask. There was a fresh rip along one of his biceps suggesting he’d gone out recently to get it, but he was also wearing an apron over it. It was garishly pink and purple with the _kiss the cook_ moniker standing out in a very clashing yellow. He was holding a tray absolutely _loaded_ with food.

 

“Hey, kitten,” he said with a grin, stepping aside for Peter, who set up a stand so he could sit the tray down.

 

The both of them piled onto the bed on either side of him again and Harry smiled softly despite how crappy he felt. “Nice accessory,” he said, reaching over to tug at Wade’s apron.

 

“Yeah. Aren’t you gonna follow the directions?” Wade wiggled his hairless eyebrows.

 

Harry froze for just a second, glancing at Peter who was smiling at them both as he rearranged the tray so they could reach the food. “I…Okay…” But it was Wade who leaned down to do the kissing.

 

It didn’t last much longer than Peter’s had last night but they were both there, both smiling at him and Harry leaned sideways, into Peter, and accepted the bite of eggs Wade offered on his fork.

 

Still, he had to confirm. “I…Does this mean…? I mean, are we…?”

 

Wade reached over to boop his nose. “Of course it does, kitten.” Peter squeezed him, and leaned down to put his face in Harry’s shoulder, kissing the junction between his shoulder and neck briefly.

 

It was enough of a confirmation and Harry felt lighter than he had in a very long time. He grinned himself and let them feed him. He still felt like crap physically but it had been a very long time since he’d felt so great inside.

 

“You should sleep more,” Peter commented after the food was gone, but Harry shook his head, grimacing when Peter swept his hand through his hair and he could feel the drying sweat.

 

“I need a shower.”

 

There was a moment of silence where he was pretty sure Peter and Wade were having another silent conversation when Wade spoke up again. “You seem a little shaky, kitten. Maybe you shouldn’t go alone.”

 

Something jolted in Harry’s chest at that and he squinted up at them, considering. “Both of you offering to come?”

 

Wade grinned, probably at the unintentional innuendo and Peter chuckled into his hair. “Want to find out if we all fit in that tub?”

 

“I’m game, baby boy,” Wade said and they were standing. Peter had lifted Harry into his arms before Harry could even try to protest the action but he simply smiled softly into Peter’s shoulder.

 

Watching them both strip was nice, as well. The look in their eyes managed to wipe away most of the insecurities he might have felt about how much smaller he was than the both of them. He was in the center again, and he let them wash him.

 

It was nice, more than actually, and he kind of couldn’t believe it was happening after he’d been pining for them for what had felt like such a long time. When a soap slick hand moved lower, he didn’t protest it.

 

By the time he came down from the orgasm from just those hands, his muscles felt like jelly and he was drowsy and content. Peter carried him again, Wade put him in one of his own shirts to sleep in and he was once again sandwiched between them on the bed. He was very much content in that moment with his front pressed against Peter, his back pressed against Wade.

 

He was on the verge of sleep when the voice came from above. “Love you.”

 

He thought they’d both said it, voices mingled together as they squeezed him a little tighter. He fell asleep smiling into Peter’s skin.


End file.
